


Pas touche à mes crocs !

by Marth



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marth/pseuds/Marth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deathmask emmène de force Aiolia chez le dentiste pour un petit problème de rage de dent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas touche à mes crocs !

Il y avait des jours comme cela où Deathmask du Cancer se demandait vraiment pourquoi il était devenu chevalier. Une question d’envie de puissance, de pouvoir, de sauver la veuve et l’orphelin, peut-être. Quoiqu’il laissât le luxe ultime à des gens comme Aldébaran ou Aiolia de sauver le la pleurnicheuse et son avorton.

S’il était devenu chevalier pour taper sur la tête des autres chevaliers dès qu’ils le sortaient de ses gonds, alors c’était une belle réussite.

S’il était devenu chevalier pour que la déesse haute comme trois pommes lui demande — par trois fois — d’aller porter une lettre à un pauvre abruti amoureux transi — et accessoirement, le dieu des sept mers — dans son sanctuaire humide, froid et dont un des généraux flanquait l’envie au Cancer de le balancer du haut d’une tour dès qu’il avait l’audace de lui adresser la parole — non, sérieux, Baian devait absolument arrêter d’essayer d’effleurer l’idée de tenter de lui dire bonjour sinon il allait lui arriver un petit accident — _alors_ , l’italien avait plus que réussi.

Et s’il était devenu chevalier pour que Shura décide que son voisin du quatrième était le plus à même d’emmener par la peau du dos le Lion chez le dentiste, alors c’était amplement plus du « foutage de gueule » qu’une réussite.

Assis dans la salle d’attente du dentiste, l’index du Cancer — les jambes et les bras croisés comme à l’accoutumée — tapotait impatiemment son brassard tandis que le Lion lui lançait par moment des regards furtifs et irrités, la main posée sur la joue avant de grimacer de douleur pour la dixième fois de la journée. Ils étaient seuls dans la grande pièce aux murs blancs et qui empestait le désinfectant. S’ils portaient tous les deux les armures d’or, c’était uniquement dû à l’impatience de l’italien qui n’avait pas laissé l’occasion au Lion de retourner au cinquième temple pour se changer — et peut-être trouver une excuse pour ne pas aller au rendez-vous.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu’Aiolia se plaignait de cette dent de sagesse. Il avait d’abord abusé des antidouleurs avant de se prendre une claque sur le crâne par Shaka (qui en avait profité pour lui rappeler qu’un chevalier souffrait en silence et n’avait pas besoin de ce genre de chose). Aiolia s’était abstenu de répliquer sèchement, se contentant de lui afficher le plus beau de ses sourires hypocrites avant de lui souhaiter une bonne rage de dents.

Les remèdes de grand-mère et autres conseils inefficaces de ses frères chevaliers n’ayant rien donné, Aiolia s’était presque résigné à continuer à souffrir.

Aller chez le dentiste ? Non. Il était hors de question pour Aiolia de consulter. Il était le chevalier d’or du Lion, une brave bébête avec des crocs. Il pouvait totalement surmonter ce petit problème, même si quand il avait l’audace de s’allonger, il avait cette impression que sa dent allait imploser. Il n’avait pas mal. Absolument pas mal. C’était tout simplement dans sa tête.

Shura avait pris un premier rendez-vous chez le dentiste pour le Lion. Ce dernier n’y étant pas allé, le Capricorne avait soupiré d’exaspération avant de reprendre contact avec le dentiste. Deuxième rendez-vous annulé. Troisième. Quatrième. Au cinquième, l’espagnol avait eu envie de donner un coup de pied au cul du Lion, mais avait eu une bien meilleure idée.

Il avait proposé à Aiolia de l’accompagner chez le dentiste, mais celui-ci avait affirmé que ce n’était pas la peine, et qu’il n’avait absolument plus mal. Bien sûr. Et Athéna avait gagné un prix Nobel, peut-être.

Après un énième rendez-vous annulé, Shura avait fini par demander au Cancer de bien vouloir accompagner le roi têtu du zodiaque se faire soigner un croc avant que le gardien du dixième temple ne décide de la lui arracher lui-même avec une pince. Deathmask avait d’abord refusé — après tout, si le Lion aimait souffrir, ce n’était pas son problème — ensuite, il avait suggéré à l’espagnol de trouver une autre bonne poire pour cette expédition.

Sauf qu’à part le Cancer, personne n’avait osé approcher le Lion quand ce dernier était en mode « non, elle me fait pas mal, c’est dans ma tête. _Bordel_ de dent de _merde_  ! » Et ce n’était pas faute d’avoir tenté de se décharger de cette tâche totalement idiote chez les autres chevaliers.

Shaka s’était contenté de lever un sourcil interrogateur avant de discourir d’une voix lente au sujet de la souffrance et le bénéfice que cela pouvait apporter tandis que Deathmask avait eu envie de se planter une fourchette dans l’œil après s’être crevé les tympans, car, il valait mieux être sourd et borgne, que d’écouter une connerie pareille.

Aldébaran avait haussé les épaules, argumentant sur le fait que si Aiolia n’avait pas envie d’y aller, il ne fallait pas tenter de le forcer. Le Cancer avait levé les yeux au ciel, non sans se demander si en fait le Taureau ne s’était pas pris un coup de griffes de la part du lion alors qu’il essayait de l’emmener chez le dentiste.

Autant passer outre Camus et Aphrodite qui étaient partis en mission depuis trois semaines. Deathmask les enviait presque.

Dans ce sanctuaire de fous et d’incapables, il restait Mû et Milo. Le premier se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait arriver au-delà de sa première demeure et au-delà de la vie d’Athéna et de la paix dans le monde — et accessoirement l’état des armures — ; le second était mort de rire à l’idée que le Lion avait des soucis dentaires. Le Cancer s’était juré que la face d’araignée ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Après avoir épuisé tous les recours possibles, Deathmask avait gravi les escaliers vers le cinquième temple, bien décidé à emmener le Lion à son rendez-vous même s’il devait l’enfermer dans une cage et l’entourer d’une dizaine de chaînes. L’italien n’avait même pas pris la peine de s’annoncer, arpentant le temple d’un pas énergique. Aiolia avait fait volte-face, la main appuyée contre sa joue. Deathmask ne lui avait même pas donné le temps de soupirer ou de se plaindre, lui agrippant le bras et l’entraînant avec force hors de son temple, puis du sanctuaire tout en faisant totalement fi de ses protestations ou autres menaces.

Arrivé au cabinet du dentiste, Aiolia avait tenté de faire demi-tour sans compter sur Deathmask et son entêtement légendaire et ; sur sa pauvre patience qui était à deux doigts de se suicider du haut d’une falaise.

Ils ne s’étaient pas dit un seul mot depuis qu’ils avaient pris place dans la salle d’attente. Aiolia avait rendu les armes tout en maudissant Shura dans un coin de la tête.

Quant à Deathmask, il espérait simplement que le Lion n’allait pas tenter de s’enfuir en prétextant qu’il devait aller sauver une famille de mouettes à l’autre bout de la Méditerranée et que cela ne pouvait pas attendre.

Une demi-heure passa avant que le dentiste les fit entrer. Aiolia jeta un regard mauvais au Cancer qui le poussa vers la porte du cabinet avec une légère touche d’agacement. À la vue du fauteuil de soins, Aiolia voulut faire volte-face, mais fut poussé à nouveau par l’italien. Il n’allait pas pouvoir y échapper. Le dentiste observa leur manège avant de prendre acte du problème du Lion tandis que celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de trouver des échappatoires à la situation.

Deathmask lui fit prendre place sur le fauteuil et, au bout de la troisième tentative de fuite, Aiolia finit par se résigner.

Le dentiste demanda au Lion d’ouvrir la bouche. Ce dernier n’obtempéra pas, serrant les dents tandis que le Cancer poussa un long soupir d’exaspération.

Ça allait être long. _Très long_.

« Toi et ta putain de phobie des dentistes ! s’exclama Deathmask alors qu’ils quittaient le cabinet au bout de deux heures interminables. »

Haussant les épaules, Aiolia ne répondit pas ; l’anesthésie faisant toujours effet, il avait l’impression d’être un hamster. Le dentiste avait dû extraire la dent de sagesse et ce fut les deux minutes les plus insupportables pour le Cancer qui avait dû faire en sorte que le Lion ne bougeât pas durant l’opération.

Ils marchaient lentement en direction du sanctuaire, empruntant un sentier dans une des forêts qui bordait le lieu sacré.

« Je n’ai pas peur des dentistes. Je n’aime pas qu’on touche à mes dents, maugréa tant bien que mal Aiolia.

— Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire par “je n’ai pas peur des dentistes”. C’est la même chose que Mû et les orages. Il n’a pas peur, non. Il se cache juste dans la cave de son temple à chaque fois qu’il entend le moindre tonnerre parce que voilà, il n’aime simplement pas les orages, fit le Cancer sarcastique. »

Aiolia se massa sa joue encore endormie avant de répéter :

« Je n’aime pas qu’on touche à mes dents. »

Deathmask poussa un long soupir d’exaspération avant de secouer la tête. Au moins, le Lion était débarrassé de son problème dentaire. Il pouvait au moins le remercier de l’avoir emmené de force se faire soigner. De toute façon soit il allait chez le dentiste, soit le Cancer la lui arrachait de lui-même aidé, sans doute, du Capricorne.

À quelques mètres de l’entrée nord du sanctuaire, Deathmask s’arrêta net, fronçant les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Aiolia qui cligna des yeux, perplexe.

« Milo, il a pas une peur panique des serpents par hasard ? demanda doucement le Cancer avec un sourire carnassier.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ? bafouilla Aiolia dont la joue et la gencive commençaient à retrouver une sensibilité.

— Oh, pour rien. »

Aiolia inclina la tête sur le côté d’un air interrogateur tandis que le Cancer plaça ses mains derrière la nuque.

« Il a peur des serpents et des araignées, précisa le Lion. Il essaie de faire bonne figure à chaque fois, mais bon, c’est comme Mû et les orages, on va dire. »

Deathmask effleura de l’index le nez du Lion avant d’ajouter :

« Ou comme toi et les dentistes. »

D’un geste vif, Aiolia attrapa le doigt de son homologue au vol avant de le mordre assez fort pour que Deathmask pousse un juron dans sa langue natale avant de secouer son pauvre index dans tous les sens pour calmer la douleur.

« Pas touche à mes _crocs,_ fit Aiolia d’un ton menaçant. »

Il y avait des jours comme cela où Deathmask se demandait pourquoi il était devenu chevalier. Si c’était pour se faire manger tout cru par un lion, autant qu’il donne sa démission sur-le-champ.

 

Fin


End file.
